


Un gattino grigio perla

by michirukaiou7



Series: Diario di un segreto [5]
Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: AU, Double Drabble, F/M, Oneshot, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seishiro lo aveva letteralmente messo alla porta, quella mattina.</p><p>Avvertimenti: AU, accenni di shounen ai; storia ispirata all'universo di "<a href="http://haruchan.altervista.org/fiction/diario1.htm">Diario di un segreto</a>", creato da Haruka (e quindi suo ©).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [10 su 10, 08. Pearl Grey](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/10su10.html)

1864

Seishiro lo aveva letteralmente messo alla porta, quella mattina.

– Yuto, oggi è il tuo giorno libero, va’ pure – aveva detto.

– Perché mi sembri quasi  _sollevato_  all’idea di liberarti di me per una giornata? – aveva risposto, seccato.

– Perché sei troppo nervoso, ultimamente – commentò Sakurazuka, visibilmente seccato dal vedersi impelagato in quella discussione: Kigai infatti fissava ostentatamente la direzione verso cui si stava dirigendo il suo Comandante (ovvero la stanza di Subaru).

– Non addossare a me i tuoi sensi di colpa – borbottò.

– Quali? – rispose Seishiro serafico; poi, per frenare la reprimenda che stava per rovesciarglisi addosso – Hai bisogno di un giorno di vacanza, amico mio: non solo è tuo diritto, ma è anche un modo per concedere  _a me_ e agli uomini ventiquattr’ore di tregua.

Yuto lo guardò malissimo, ma decise di rimandare la questione al suo rientro.

 

~*~

 

Le sue giornate di libera uscita, da quando Kanoe si era trasferita fuori da Kyoto, erano diventate insopportabilmente noiose; era per questo che Yuto Kigai, il Vice-comandante della gloriosa Shinsengumi, si aggirava sospirando per il quartiere di Gion.

Era stato assiduo frequentatore di quel quartiere e delle sue affascinanti abitanti per anni, ma adesso, per la prima volta, non vedeva nulla capace di distoglierlo dalla sua fastidiosa apatia; Kanoe, la sua amante sin dall’adolescenza, era stata una delle punte di diamante dell’hanamachi:  non c’era uomo che non sognasse di trascorrere una serata con lei, e se la folla di corteggiatori ufficiali era stata esigua, questo era dovuto esclusivamente al costo esorbitante della sua compagnia.

Ovviamente, quindi, aveva un danna sin dall’adolescenza: si trattava di uno degli uomini più ricchi di Kyoto ma, per la gioia della sua protetta, anche un uomo discretamente pigro e dedito ai suoi affari; quante volte, nella limpida luce del mattino, Yuto e Kanoe, comodamente sdraiati nel letto di lei, avevano riso di quello sciocco e della sua passione per il lavoro, che concedeva loro di incontrarsi ogni volta che Kigai aveva del tempo libero!

E invece lo sciocco, adesso, aveva preteso che la sua amante la seguisse nella Capitale, e il Vice-comandante era rimasto lì, con un’interminabile quantità di tempo libero che non sapeva come occupare; aveva sperato che un giro per Gion avrebbe fatto scorrere più velocemente le ore, ma non immaginava quanto quel quartiere potesse essere diverso, nella luce piena del giorno: non c’erano le luci soffuse e le ombre affascinati della sera, né il suono degli shamisen o giovani domestiche o maiko che correvano trafelate per le strade.

 _Che noia_ , pensò.

Un esile trillo, come di un campanello, destò la sua attenzione, anche perché venne subito coperto dalle grida di una giovane donna.

– Gin-chan! Gin-chan, ti supplico, vieni giù!

Yuto sollevò lo sguardo e vide, arrampicato ai rami di un pesco (poteva notare solo quelli, poiché il tronco della pianta si trovava dentro il cortile di un okiya), una pallina di pelo grigio con due enormi occhi neri che lo fissavano; non l’avrebbe quasi notato, tanto era delicata la tonalità del mantello del micino, se non fosse stato per il nastro rosso che aveva attorno al collo.

Si avvicinò alla palizzata di bambù che nascondeva l’interno del giardino – È vostro quel gattino, giovane donna?

Dal silenzio che giunse al di là della paratia, Yuto capì che non poteva trattarsi di una domestica (che anzi, si sarebbe affrettata a rispondere) – Sì, signore. È salito lassù e non riusciamo a riprenderlo in alcun modo.

L’uomo rimase sorpreso dal linguaggio elegante della ragazza e dalla nota dolce della sua voce: di colpo, guardando il gattino tremare lassù tra i rami, si disse che quella giornata non sarebbe stata del tutto persa – Lasciate perdere, proverò io da qui.

L’albero era giovane, quindi i rami erano bassi e flessibili: gli bastò aggrapparsi ad essi e puntare i piedi contro la palizzata, per sollevarsi quel tanto che bastava da acciuffare il micio che, nient’affatto contento di una simile gentilezza, gli affondò le unghiette nel palmo. Dall’interno del cortile, udì alcune esclamazioni di gioia e quindi, tenendo ben salda la bestiola, avanzò verso il portone: a giudicare dal colore perlaceo del mantello, dalla sua pulizia e dalla cura con cui era stato spazzolato, il micio doveva di certo appartenere alla okasan o ad una delle geishe della casa – Aprite – disse. Udì un tramestio, dietro le assi della porta, e rimase deluso di vedere una semplice domestica (per quanto graziosa) tendere le mani per riprendere la bestiola; con un lampo di furbizia, trattenne contro di sé il gatto – Visto il sacrificio che mi è costato – commentò, indicando i graffi sulle mani – Preferirei riconsegnarlo direttamente alla sua padrona.

La ragazzina notò la katana dello sconosciuto e sbiancò: un samurai aveva il diritto di uccidere un civile anche solo per non avergli ceduto il passo lungo la strada, figurarsi cosa avrebbe potuto fare a lei, che gli impediva di entrare!

Ma, con suo grande sollievo, la sua giovane padrona fu più lesta di lei a toglierla dall’impaccio.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [10 su 10, 10. Coral Red](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/10su10.html)

– Yukiko, che scortesia! – esclamò una voce, la stessa che aveva risposto a Yuto poco prima – Questo samurai ci ha onorate della sua cortesia e tu lo tratti così?

Sotto lo sguardo curioso di Kigai, la giovane domestica sparì ed apparve una fanciulla di incantevole bellezza, dalla chioma straordinariamente folta, di un rosso sfolgorante; indossava un semplicissimo kimono bianco e vermiglio, del colore del corallo, così come i suoi capelli, ma aveva lo stesso fascino di una geisha perfettamente acconciata ed abbigliata.

Con un sorriso malizioso, la ragazza nascose il viso con una manica – Spero che l’imbarazzo di mostrarmi in questo stato vi ripaghi delle ferite che il mio gattino vi ha procurato, samurai-sama – disse, con un incantevole sfarfallio di ciglia.

Yuto ricambiò il sorriso e le porse il micio – Mi riterrò soddisfatto solo se avrò anche il vostro nome, giovane signora.

La ragazza tese le mani e riprese la bestiola, che le si accoccolò subito contro il petto – Sono Karen di Imonoyama, signore – rispose, inchinandosi graziosamente, mentre i boccoli scarlatti le scivolavano sulle guance.

Yuto la guardò chiudere il portone e si ripeté il suo nome mentre camminava per una Gion che, di colpo, brillava di una luce molto più affascinante.


End file.
